memefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hispachan
Hispachan es un Imageboard o Tablón de Imágenes, para la comunidad hispanohablante como una alternativa a los tablones de imágenes más populares en otros idiomas, como 4chan, Ylilauta o Krautchan. Hispachan se fundó en noviembre de 2012, cerro temporalmente en marzo de 2018 y finalmente reabrio en noviembre de 2018.thumb|327x327px Se caracteriza principalmente por el anonimato que brinda a los usuarios, pues carece de cualquier tipo de registro de cuenta o campo de nombre de usuario, de hecho, utilizar avatares y firmas está prohibido. Debido a su particular funcionamiento anónimo, la interacción se centra en el contenido y no en los usuarios concretos que lo comparten. Características Cualquier persona sin necesidad de registro puede publicar mensajes e imágenes en los tablones de Hispachan, que se encuentran divididos tanto por intereses y temáticas como por regiones. El sitio y sus costumbres deben tanto de su equivalente 4chan. Oficialmente nunca ha sido revelada la ubicación de los administradores, lo que ha contribuido a que sus usuarios se encuentren diseminados por todos los países de habla hispana, tanto en América como en Europa. Impacto en Internet El anonimato del que disfrutan los usuarios de Hispachan ha llevado al sitio a protagonizar algunas polémicas: *En Octubre de 2013 algunos usuarios de Hispachan suplantaron la identidad de personalidades y estrellas de Youtube reconocidas, haciendo afirmaciones falsas y compartiendo algunos de sus datos personales. En algunos casos, como en el caso del youtuber español "Dalas", se vio en la necesidad de desmentir personalmente todo lmedante un Vocaroo * En Diciembre de 2013 saltó a los medios de comunicación de España un grupo neonazi autodenominado "Proyecto Pilla Pilla" que se dedicaba a atrapar homosexuales, ridiculizarlos y grabar las humillaciones en vídeo para publicarlas en Internet, al estilo de grupos homófobos rusos "Occupy Pedofilyaj". Usuarios de Hispachan crearon una página en Facebook simulando pertenecer a "Pilla Pilla" y publicaron que supuestamente tenían secuestrado a un homosexual, y advirtieron que "se haría justicia con él". Varios medios de comunicación dieron la noticia como verdadera. Tras la desmantelación de "Pilla Pilla", los Mossos d'esquadra solicitaron al juez el borrado de todas las cuentas en las redes sociales de grupo y el cierre del grupo creado en Hispachan. * En Mayo de 2014 Hispachan suplantó la identidad online de una agencia de edecanes de México que supuestamente ofrecía menores de edad para fines sexuales, con el fin de identificar a los clientes que solicitaban dichos servicios. Decenas de perfiles de supuestos pedófilos salieron a la luz, que posteriormente fueron publicados por Anonymous * A inicios de 2016, unos usuarios de Hispachan se organizaron para planificar una broma en la Deep Web que consistía en crear un sitio falso sobre una presunta amenaza terrorista para trolear a Dross y sus seguidores. Dross vio el hilo y decidió crear el vídeo por el potencial, al darse cuenta los anons que Dross se había dado cuenta de sus planes cuando Dross tuiteo sobre el hilo decidieron dar de baja la broma y revelar la verdad, durante un tiempo cuando entrabas al sitio te redirigia a https://www.hispachan.org/coca/ * A mediados de 2016, unos usuarios crearon un hilo sobre Pixelcanvas, cuando los anons entraron al juego se pusieron a pintar todo el centro de rojo, eventualmente tuvieron una guerra con una faccion del juego llamada "The Void", dicha "guerra" duro semanas y hubieron muchos anons traicionando al propio sitio o atacando otros pixelarts, esto ultimo hizo que Hispa se ganara el odio de todo el juego, al final el admin reseteo todo y nadie gano. * En Febrero de 2017, un usuario de Hispachan creo un hilo diciendo que iba a hacer una masacre y que vivía en Mexico, el día siguiente, un alumno de un colegio, llamado Federico Guevara hirió a sus compañeros con un arma de fuego y mato a su profesora (aunque esta murió mucho mas adelante, por complicaciones de la diabetes) y procedió a suicidarse. * En Marzo de 2018, Hispachan cerro temporalmente, esto hizo que muchos usuarios se dispersaran por otros sitios web, surgiendo diferentes raids a múltiples chanes y foros algunos de los cuales fueron destruidos por completo (Como Latinchan), después, un anon creo un tablón en 8chan, el cual rápidamente se volvió uno de los 5 tablones mas activos de todo el sitio. Para mas sucesos ver la imagen de la derecha (abrir en otra ventana y expandir para visualizar bien). Mascotas y personajes conocidos * Hispacan * Hispita * Nazi-tan * Cabeza de Cubo * El Cid Campeador * Albóndiga * Zeta * Marco Polo * Juan Escopetas * GoldRoger o "Rogelio Horos" * R2 * Egues * Hispanito * Jewfag * Centraca-chan o Cen-chan * Rory * Orzo * El tablón secreto * Tammie * Felpudita * Victoria * Pastilla * Hebikana * Nanculo * Cybernobita * David Peña * Hugo Chávez * El Polaco * El violador culero de Koku * Shrek * Gentoo * Jirt36 (encargado de OC's oficiales en Hispachan) * Homestuck * Henpujonsito * El hispabuelo * La Tomoko peruana * La gusanita * Evetty * Ecuatoriano Esquizofrenico * Leonardo Stemberg * Mabel * Archie * Dross, "Doris" o Doritos * Satof * Chanclon Bandam * El Traidor Serra * Finger21 * El mijo cogeburras * Shadow ó "Chadou" * Cirno * Perezoso Doom * Ricardo * Hispaluchi * El Argentino Histérico * Nakary Spadafora * Yohan Azuaje * Vergato * Ñimalio * Dinoautista * Aurelio * Refugiada * Kimio * Isabella * BO * Yururin * Rodrigo * Esquizofrenia natural * Torbe Jerga La comunidad de Hispachan habla una jerga muy particular. Aquí tienes algunos de los términos, acrónimos y abreviaciones más utilizados: * Autosage/Bump Limit: Un hilo está en "Autosage" o ha alcanzado el "Bump Limit" cuando al postear en él ya no sube a la primera posición. Ocurre cuando el hilo llega a una cantidad determinada de respuestas, normalmente entre 100 y 300, dependiendo del tablón. * Alfa/Chad: '''Lo contrario a un beta, es decir, un macho capaz de atraer a todas las mujeres a su alrededor y que tiene muchas relaciones sexuales con diferentes parejas. * '''Bait/b8/Bocho: "Anzuelo" para que los demás "piquen". Suele ser cualquier comentario hecho exclusivamente para crear polémica y molestar a los usuarios. * Beta: Persona incapaz de atraer al sexo opuesto. Normalmente suelen ser chicos. Por el contrario, el "Alfa" es atractivo para todas. * Bump/Empujoncito: Es la acción de subir un hilo a la primera posición cuando se postea una respuesta. * Butthurt/Ardor de culo: Lo tiene el usuario de Hispachan que se muestra visiblemente molesto. "¿Se te ardió el culito?". * Bluepilled/Azulpastilleado: '''Lo contrario de "rojopastilleado/redpilled", tambien teniendo sus bases en la pelicula Matrix, es alguien que es un cordero, un borrego, un esclavo del sistema que hace lo que sus superiores le dictan y se cree todo lo que dicen los principales medios, actualmente se usa para referirse a alguien que hizo un post que no te gusta (Cringe y azulpastilleado) * '''Cy: "Sí". * CP: Tipo de pornografia que involucra menores de edad proviene de "Child Pornography" * Cáncer: Suele llamarse cáncer al contenido de poca calidad de Hispachan. Pueden ser hilos que no aportan nada, comentarios mal escritos, memes de Facebook, contenido repetitivo, temas irrelevantes que a pocos interesan, etc. Sinónimo de "shitposting". * Cara de reacción/Reaction Face: Es la imagen de una cara que expresa una emoción: risa, llanto, preocupación... En Hispachan para expresar emociones suelen adjuntarse imágenes y caras de reacción en los posts. Se usan como alternativa a los emoticonos (al usar estos últimos en exceso puedes ser baneado) * Cuck/Cuckold: Cornudo. * Cringe: Verguenza ajena. * Dobles/Triples/Quads: Cuando el ID de tu post tiene sus dos, tres o cuatro últimas cifras iguales. * Doxxear: Descubrir y revelar información personal de un usuario. * Dump/Dumpear: Volcado de imágenes. Cuando se postean varias imágenes seguidas del mismo tema, un set completo de imágenes, etc. * Edgy/Jorge: Ser "edgy" es vivir en el límite o traspasándolo. Ser malo, ser travieso, ser extremo. En Hispachan suele usarse como burla hacia los que se creen "edgy". También se usa el término "Jorge" o "jarcor". * Emoticonos: Son las conocidas caritas que se usan para expresan emociones en Internet: :) :D n_n :3... Tradicionalmente, en Hispachan está mal visto abusar de los emoticonos. Las emociones suelen expresarse mediante "Reaction Faces". * Flame: Tema de conversación que se sabe que va a molestar, creado con la única intención de introducir mal ambiente y provocar discusiones entre los usuarios. * Flood: Exceso de posts en poco tiempo. Postear mucho y muy rápido con la intención de inundar un tablón. * GET: Un GET ocurre cuando el número de posts de un tablón llega a una cifra significativa por algún motivo. Por ejemplo: 100000, 222222, 123456, etc. * Greentext/Texto verde: Texto que aparece en color verde si delante de él se escribe ">". El texto verde sirve para citar, ironizar o abreviar una historia. * GTFO: "Get the fuck out", "Vete a la mierda". Algunas veces se usa para exigir que las supuestas usuarias muestren las tetas. "Tits or GTFO". * Horos/Shekels: Dinero. * "/hilo": Se usa cuando crees que después de tu post ya no se puede añadir nada más de valor a un hilo. Aunque casi siempre se usa de forma irónica y no suele haber problema en que los demás sigan posteando. * Hispanon/Anon: Usuario de Hispachan. El nombre lo otorga el anonimato: Anonymous > Anon > Hispanon. * Hispagold: Originalmente una broma para ahuyentar newfags/nuevoputos, copiada del 4chan Gold de 4chan, consistía en una supuesta membresía para el sitio que se le compraba a Zeta por e-mail/en la Deep Web con "Hispacoins", supuestamente te daba acceso al "tablón secreto" donde se subía contenido ilegal. Después Zeta y su programador arruinaron decidieron usar el nombre de la broma como el nombre para un nuevo script hecho desde 0 especialmente para Hispachan (ya que Hispa usa Kusaba X, un script para crear imageboards bastante desactualizado), al final el programador traiciono a Zeta y no se hizo nada, y dicho chiste interno fue arruinado. * IB: "Imageboard", tablón de imágenes. * Incel: '"'In'voluntary '''Cel'ibate" (Celibato Involuntario). Es una persona (generalmente masculina) que tiene una personalidad horrible y trata a las mujeres como objetos sexuales y piensa que su falta de vida sexual se debe a que es "feo" cuando en realidad es solo su flagrante sexismo y su terrible actitud que hace que las mujeres lo rechacen. Los Incels tienden a seguir movimientos como el MGTOW. Es destacable como la mayoría de estas personas prefieren tener relaciones con transexuales o con otro hombre igual de masculino que con mujeres, se podría decir que es un hombre que odia a las mujeres con toda su alma porque ellas lo rechazan y el piensa que esto se debe a que es feo, cuando en realidad es por su personalidad y acomplejamiento que es rechazado. * '''Hispanona/Anona: Usuario que es ó pretende ser mujer. * Inb4: "In before...", "Dentro del hilo antes de que...". Se utiliza para dejar constancia de que estuviste en un hilo antes de que, por la naturaleza del hilo, pase lo que probablemente pasará: que sea borrado, que se llene de porquería, etc. * IRL: "In real life", "En la vida real". * ITT/EEH: "In this thread...", "En este hilo...". * LOL/KEK: "Lots of laughs". Reír. La expresión LOL con el paso del tiempo se ha desvirtuado y se usan muchas variantes: lol, lel, kek, lulz, lyl, etc. * LMAO: proviene de la expresión inglesa Laughing My Ass Off, la cual puede traducirse a nuestro idioma como: "riéndome hasta que se me parta el culo". * MFW/MCC: "My face when...", "Mi cara cuando...". * Lurker: Usuario que sólo observa, sin participar. * Manchild: Juego de palabras en ingles; man (hombre) + child (niño), osea, hombre-niño. Si ves a un hombre actuando como un niño, pues es un manchild (hombre-niño). * Meme: Idea o concepto que, debido a su originalidad, rápidamente es adoptada por una comunidad. Los "memes" genuinos surgen espontáneamente. Por desgracia suele haber muchos intentos de "crear" memes forzadamente (como los de Facebook). * Mod/Moderador: Un usuario que modera el chan. * Monas chinas: Chicas de estética japonesa Manga/Anime. * Moralfag: Usuario que se escandaliza con los contenidos extremos que eventualmente pueden ser posteados en Hispachan. Ser excesivamente "moralfag" suele estar mal visto. * Namefag: Usuario que utiliza nombre o alguna técnica para ser identificado en sus posts. Normalmente está mal visto ser demasiado "namefag". * Avatarfag: Usuario que hace uso de avatares o imágenes para identificarse. Está mal visto, al igual que los namefags. * Janitor: '''Es como el mod, pero no puede ver historiales ni banear, solo eliminar posts. * '''Necrobumping: Consiste en responder hilos antiguos que llevan muertos mucho tiempo. Puede ser legítimo, o abusivo si se lleva al extremo y sólo para hundir los hilos más recientes. El necrobumping excesivo no está permitido en Hispachan. * Newfag/Nuevoputo: Es el usuario que ha descubierto recientemente Hispachan y se le nota en la forma de interactuar. * Noko: Si se introduce este término en el campo de opciones verás tu respuesta tras publicarla, en vez de volver a la página principal del tablón. * Normie/Normalfag: Usuario que se comporta en Hispachan como si estuviera en Facebook o redes sociales normales. Suele escandalizarse con facilidad y es presa fácil para los trolls. * NPC: '''Proviene de "Non-Playable Character" (Personaje No-Jugable). Es alguien que no piensa por si mismo, que depende de otros, que imita lo que los demás hacen, alguien que piensa que si todos hacen algo entonces el también debe hacerlo. * '''Oldfag/Viejoputo: Usuario que lleva mucho tiempo en Hispachan. * OC: "Original Content", "Contenido Original". Se refiere a fotomontajes, dibujos, timestamps, textos o cualquier otro tipo de contenido creado especialmente para Hispachan. El OC y el contenido novedoso suele ser muy bienvenido. * OP: Usuario que abre un hilo. * Perra de atención: Usuario que con su actitud busca reconocimiento y atención excesiva. Al ser Hispachan una comunidad anónima, comportarse así no está bien visto. * Pleb: Forma de referirse a otro usuario cuando se percibe como "inferior" económicamente, culturalmente, etc. Proviene del término "plebeyo". * Programanon: Un usuario que trabaja como programador para Zeta, lo que hace es mejorar el código, arreglar vulnerabilidades, agregar funciones, etc. Originalmente era solo uno, pero se retiro (igual era avatarfag). Ahora hay mas puesto que Zeta se a puesto a contratar nuevos programadores. * Chispajuan: Hispachan. * QT: Del inglés "Cutie", mujer guapa y adorable. * Raid: Invasión de sitios, websites, cuentas de redes sociales, etc. * Rusia: Proviene del inglés "ruse", estrategia de engaño o trampa. * Redpilled/Rojopastilleado: '''Un meme originario de la pelicula Matrix, se usa para describir a alguien que conoce la verdad sobre el mundo en el que vive y el sistema que lo controla, aunque ultimamente se usa para referirse a alguien que hizo un post que te gusta (Basado y rojopastilleado) * '''Sage: Si se introduce "sage" en el campo de opciones al responder un hilo, éste se queda en su lugar, sin subir hacia el primera posición. Actualmente también se usa para mostrar desacuerdo con un hilo/post. * Salsa/Sauce: Se refiere a la fuente de donde proviene una imagen interesante. Es una desvirtuación de la palabra inglesa "source": Source > Sauce > Salsa. * Samefag/Mismoputo: Usuario que, aprovechando el anonimato, crea varios mensajes como si fueran diferentes personas, algunas veces respondiéndose a sí mismo. * Shekels: Dinero. Se usa cuando se da a entender que a alguien sólo le preocupa el dinero, llamándole irónicamente "judío". * Shitposting: Posts e imágenes de poca calidad, mal escritos, sin sentido, que no aportan nada... en especial cuando se postean sabiendo que ensucian y entorpecen los tablones. * Sissy: '''Un "maricón" o lo que es lo mismo, un hombre muy afeminado, sin ser necesariamente transexual. * '''t.: '''Es como un "firmado por...", debido a que en Hispachan esta prohibido firmar tus posts o querer que te identifiquen en ellos solo se usa para ironizar los posts de otros usuarios. * '''Trap/Trapo: Transexual, mujer con pene. * TFW/ESC: "That feel when...", "Ese sentimiento cuando...". * Timestamp: Cuando alguien sube una imagen con timestamp se refiere a que en la imagen aparece algún papel o inscripción que indica la fecha y hora a la que se ha tomado la imagen. También suele llevar la inscripción "Hispachan" para demostrar que es usuario de Hispachan. * TLDR: "Too long, didn't read", "Demasiado largo, no lo leí". Se usa esta expresión cuando alguien postea un texto muy largo que ni te molestas en leer. * Troll/Trollear: Trollear consiste en gastar bromas y molestar a través de Internet. Algunas veces para fastidiar y otras sólo por diversión. * Toja: Personaje de Touhou. * SFW: Siglas de "Safe For Work" (Seguro para el trabajo). Los tablones con esta etiqueta, no poseen contenido adulto. * NSFW: Siglas de "Not Safe For Work" (No seguro para el trabajo). Los tablones con esta etiqueta, poseen contenido adulto como pornografía, e incluso gore. * Underage: Usuario que se comporta como un niño o razona de forma muy infantil. * Waifu: Esposa ficticia/imaginaria, usualmente personajes 2D de anime/videojuegos. * Zeta: El administrador principal de Hispachan. * Bertha/Seta/Cetha/El patriarca/Runtime-Error/El Lemming/Gusanito pederasta/Juan José Escofet Carmona (Juanjo)/Escopetas locas/TREMENDO RETRASO MENTAL: Nombres alternativos para Zeta. Categoría:Hispachan Categoría:4chan Categoría:2012 Categoría:Páginas de Memes